


i love you- dreamnotfound

by yolo1234



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo1234/pseuds/yolo1234
Summary: sapnap makes a dumb joke while george is in his feels and it doesnt go well, or does it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i love you- dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> ayo guys  
>  literally just wrote this because i was bored lmao  
>  if theres grammar mistakes my bad  
>  not much goes on in this tbh
> 
> ALOT OF DIALOUGE

sapnap, dream, and george just got done filming a youtube video a couple hours ago, and theyve been chilling in a discord call just talking about life. they usually hang out in calls for hours and hours either playing minecraft, or just keeping each other company and having fun conversations. so far today theyve already talked about family life, clothes, and honestly dozens of random things. next thing brought up was food when sapnap announced that he was hungry. 

"dream do we have any food downstairs," he says.

dream rebuttals saying, " i dont know, get your lazy ass up and check yourself, im not your maid."

sapnap jokingly says back, " i know, your georges little maid, not mine," holding back a smile.

dream laughs but george stays silent, now that they think about it, he hasnt said anything in a while. recently george has been drifting into his thoughts. he doesnt know why but this past month every time he hears dream, he feels weird in his stomach. he knows what this means but he hasnt come to terms with it yet.

"hellooooo georgieeee," dreams says elongated each word.

all george heard was dreams beautiful, low, raspy voice say georgie, which always made george get butterflies.

"uhh yea, hey, my bad- whats up?" george quickly says, trying to avoid suspicion. 

" what were you thinking about," sapnap says.

"oh its nothing, i think im just tired," he responds with, even though hes not tired at all.

"yea okay sureeee," dream says.

"so what were we talking about," george says trying to continue the conversation."

"oh i was just talking about how i was going to walk over to dreams room and cuddle with him, you know... because you cant," sapnap says trying his hardest to hold in a laugh.

dream and sapnap then burst out laughing, you can hear dreams wheeze travel across the house and go through sapnaps headphones. though it was a funny joke, george stayed silent. george usually wouldve laughed at something like that, but honestly, hes been really sad recently that he cant go see dream. and that was the last straw, he couldn't push away and hide his emotions anymore

george suddenly felt like he was going to cry, he tried his hardest to hold back the tears but he couldnt. he started full on crying. everyone went silent once they heard him sniffle. you could hear the tension building.

" wait no, oh my god, george was that too far you know i didnt mean it, im sorry im sorry im sorry please george," sapnap rambled on until dream interrupted.

"george are you okay," dream said to have no response.

all sapnap is doing right now is thinking that george hates him and that he finally went too far, he starts to direct message dream while george is still crying

sapnap: man what did i do he literally hates me  
he usually laughs at those jokes  
what do i do dream  
oh my god  
dream: calm down its okay  
leave the call  
let me talk to him okay  
sapnap: okay okay please tell him im sorry  
he cant hate me  
dream: its okay man, he doesnt hate you  
leave now

and with that you can hears the sound of someone leaving the discord call, and then you can see sapnap go from green to grey. all while you can still hear george sniff every few seconds.

"hey george, are you okay," dream says still no response.

" you usually laugh at jokes like that, you know he didnt mean it, whats going on," dream says

george finally builds up the courage to speak, but his tone comes out... differently than he meant it to and says, " nothing, im fine, nothing wrong dream," he said angrily.

" dont fucking talk to me like i did something wrong, youre the one crying over a stupid joke," dream replies.

" do you ever use your brain, maybe its more than the joke dream, maybe its the fact that ive been wanting to see in person for so long and i literally cant. do you know how hard this is for me," george says all in one breath.

"i want to see you too george, but we've been fine not seeing each other in person for years, why is it now all of a sudden getting to you," dream says with his tone calming down.

"i cant say," george whispers under his breath barely loud enough for dream to notice.

" huh, i couldnt hear you," dream responded.

" i cant say, i mean, i dont know," george quickly said.

"what do you mean georgie, you know you can talk to me, dont keep secrets from me man," dream said sincerely. 

there is was again, he called him georgie. this was the last straw. george cant keep it to himself anymore. he cant do it.

"fuck," he whispers  
here it goes, " its because i like you clay."

c clay??

"well yea i like you too george, youre my best friend," dream utters.

" thats not what i mean clay, you know what i mean," 

there is was again, he said clay. dream knew that george only called him clay when he was being serious. it finally clicked in dreams brain what george was saying.

"oh," is all dream could say back.

george lost all confidence and started spewing out a sentence "i know im sorry, i shouldnt have said that oh my god, im sorry forget i said that please cl.. uh dream, please."

"no no no calm down, its okay," dream says cutting off georges sentence. 

"its okay?' george says

"yea george, i cant believe im going to say this... hear it goes, ive been feeling different about you recently. i didnt know what it meant until i heard you crying tonight. when you were crying all i could think about was wanting to comfort you and make you feel better," dream said

"are you serious dream, or are you just fucking with me or something," george suspiciously responded. 

"i wouldnt lie to you george... i wouldnt ever want to hurt you," dream said

they just sat there in silence for a few long minutes, both just thinking about what just happened.

"well, what happens now," george says

" i dont know, lets figure it out in the morning" dream said.

"okay, goodnight then," george said as he was about to leave the call.

"wait george, stay in the call," dream managed to get in before the call ended.

"oh, okay," george said with a smile.

they both switched from their pcs to their phones and then hopped in bed.

"goodnight georgie,"

" goodnight clay," george responded.

"love you," was the last thing dream muttered as george drifted into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, so thats it  
> i dont expect much from this but i guess tell me if you liked it  
> <3 love you guys


End file.
